1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an editing system and a control method thereof and, more particularly, is suitably applied to an on-air system which is used in a television broadcasting station, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an editing device which is used in an on-air system, we can create an edit list specifying edit details describing which clip and which clip are to be connected to create edited video and audio while visually confirming the video of desired video/audio material (hereinafter, referred to as clip). Then by processing and editing the video/audio data of specified clips based on the created edit list, edited video/audio based on the edit list can be created (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-66816).
By the way, conventionally, to create such an edit list, an edit list (hereinafter, referred to as Edit Decision List (EDL)) is first created, which specifies edit details for only cut editing indicating which parts of which clips are connected in what order. Then based on the EDL, a final edit list is created by fine-adjusting desired parts of the connected clips and setting special effects.
In this case, the editing device reads high-resolution video/audio data for on-air corresponding to required clips, from an AV server of a large capacity storing various clips obtained through coverage, etc., and creates an EDL and a final edit list by using the data.
Actually, the creation of an EDL does not require high-resolution video/audio data because the EDL just specifies cut editing, i.e., which parts of which clips are connected in what order.
However, in such an editing device, if video/audio data to be used for the creation of an EDL and video/audio data to be used for the creation of a final edit list do not have the same resolution, the final edit list cannot be created based on the EDL.
Therefore, to create the final edit list which requires high-resolution video/audio data for on-air, the high-resolution video/audio data for on-air of a large amount should be used for the creation of the EDL as well, which arises a problem in that it take a lot of time to create the EDL.